


Summer

by honeymoonblvd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Light Smut, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Romance, Summer, student council member! junmyeon, troublemaker! baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoonblvd/pseuds/honeymoonblvd
Summary: Junmyeon expected his summer vacation to be free of any trouble, but the troublemaker Baekhyun wouldn't let him find peace that easily.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic that absolutely damaged my heart so, through tears, I impulsively started writing this fic based on two things I really love: summertime and [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/48/5d/1c485deadfd68df962d76f1f4a71cf6f.jpg) photo. I was also heavily inspired by EXO's Ko Ko Bop era. You can listen to [The War](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_ldog0J7EhBLgVQfAxfczVwiAa_p2q939o) album for the story's vibes as you read!

The crisp summer air drifted through Junmyeon’s loose brown curls, and his lips curled into an easy smile as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His fingers ran over the dollar, checking that it was still in his pocket before he opened the front door of the gas station store and happily strolled in. 

Summer break had started swimmingly for him, and he had used the weekend to catch up on the well-desired sleep the demands of school had not allowed him. Now, it was Monday, and the bright sun that drenched the streets with its warm love was a perfect indicator for him to leave the house and replenish himself. Maybe tomorrow he could grab burgers with his friends. 

After smiling politely to the woman behind the counter, who looked bored over her magazine, he made his way to the cooler against the back wall of the store. As his eyes ran over the various drinks, he felt another pair of eyes on himself. Slowly, he turned his head and locked eyes with the source. 

Across the store stood Byun Baekhyun with his arm leaning against the rack of snacks, his thumb running along his bottom lip as he stared at Junmyeon through narrowed keen eyes. They maintained eye contact a second too longer than Junmyeon had wanted and because of that, he wasn’t sure if he should smile. Instead, he dumbly turned back to the cooler and refocused on what drink he desired to cool him down. 

Ever since school had ended, Baekhyun was one of the last people to roam through his head as a thought. Junmyeon was part of the student council, so part of his exhaustion was due to the hours he spent at school trying to upgrade educational services _and_ making sure the tricksters like Baekhyun were under control. But, it was summer now, so Baekhyun was no longer a classmate to keep his eyes on regardless of how he was still keeping his eyes on _Junmyeon._ He tried to ignore it and grabbed a Mountain Dew. Baekhyun had a staring problem anyway. 

He went to the woman and placed his drink and the dollar on the counter and fished in his pockets for a few coins. That was when Baekhyun stepped over. 

“Junmyeon,” he purred. 

“Hello, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said kindly. “How’s summer started for you?” 

“Not bad. You?” Baekhyun was absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. If there was anything he stood out for, it was definitely his mullet, for it stretched down his neck in streaks of black and red. 

“Stellar. It’s nice to be free of responsibilities for a few months, ain’t it?” 

“I suppose so,” Baekhyun replied, but he appeared uninterested in the subject of their summers. 

Junmyeon had nothing else to say so he simply accepted his drink from the woman and walked out of the small store with Baekhyun. “Was there anything you wanted to talk about?” He was answered with a playful smile.

“You know I can’t let you have a smooth summer, Myeon. I like keeping you on your toes.” 

“Well, thank the Lord it _is_ summer so I actually don’t have to worry about you anymore.” Junmyeon was fumbling with the tight cap of his bottle as he couldn’t find anything near them he could use to pop it open, and Baekhyun took it from him and expertly smashed the tip against the gas pump. Junmyeon flinched, expecting the glass to be chipped. 

Baekhyun looked over the bottle, pleased with the clean result, and handed it back. “I did enjoy the look on your face when you busted me smoking in the bathroom during, oh… March? I’m still happy to offer you a cig.” 

Junmyeon feigned a sweet smile. “No thank you, Baekhyun. I think you’ll need to find another boy toy to keep yourself busy.”

The other’s smile had not left. “I already have a prospect.”

“Quit scarfing down the burger, Dae!” 

“We’ve been walking around since morning—I’m starving!” 

It was Tuesday, and Junmyeon had managed to call together his friends: he’d walked to Minseok’s house and then the two of them collected Kyungsoo and Jongdae to walk around the sunny town and chat before stopping at Ko Ko Bop Burgers. 

“At least look _civil_ ,” Kyungsoo continued to insist with their blond friend. 

“Lay off, Soo!” Junmyeon interjected. “It’s been a while since we’ve been here and everything’s delicious.” 

“Yixing makes the _best_ burgers,” said Minseok, and he looked around the colorful luncheonette for him. When their eyes met he gave an appreciative nod that Yixing responded to with a bashful, dimpled smile. 

“You just think he’s cute,” Kyungsoo remarked, to which Minseok rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “But you are right.” 

Junmyeon began to encouragingly speak. “You should talk to him, Minseok. He’s so nice and—” 

The door of Ko Ko Bop Burgers swung open, causing the bell to ring and their heads to turn. Stepping in was Baekhyun, wearing orange-shaded sunglasses today, with his own three friends, Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol behind him. Junmyeon always thought it was slightly humorous how Baekhyun was the smallest among his six-foot friends, but his sharp attitude definitely made up for his height. Their group headed to where Yixing was patiently waiting for customers and Junmyeon turned back to his friends. 

“That’s mighty odd… I saw Baekhyun just yesterday,” he said. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “No shit?” 

“Mhm.” 

Jongdae finally looked up from his burger to see the newcomers and scoffed. “Park,” he nearly spat. 

From the waiting line, Chanyeol sneered. “ _Jongdae_.” 

Park Chanyeol was the tallest among his friends, standing at a height of six-feet-one with hair the same color as the pink cotton candy the man across the street sold at his stand. He was wearing a casual buttoned shirt of the same shade, though it contrasted with the dark tat on his exposed bicep. Chanyeol had the least, but Junmyeon and his friends had guessed that the tattoos were a group thing since the back of Baekhyun’s neck and Jongin and Sehun’s chests were designed similarly with black ink. The reason Jongdae had a rivalry with their broadest classmate was unknown to everyone and it was exasperating and entertaining all at the same time. 

“Last time I checked, this wasn’t _your_ place to belittle the customers, Jongdae,” Chanyeol continued. 

“Oh, piss off, you dip! You’re always looking down at everyone anyway!” Jongdae retorted. 

Chanyeol’s big eyes grew to the size of saucers. “That’s just because I’m tall! You’d never know what that feels like!” 

Junmyeon could see something twitch in Jongdae’s jaw over what he thought was the most ridiculous fight, but it was not able to continue because Baekhyun spoke up. 

“Now, we’re not here to cause conflict today, Yeol,” he said. His eyes met with Junmyeon and he flashed a wink. Junmyeon tried to keep his face blank, and Baekhyun continued. “I see that you guys got empty seats. Let us sit with y’all, won’t ya?” 

Junmyeon glanced at his friends who merely shrugged—except for Jongdae whose lips were wrapped around the straw of his drink with an ungodly rage—and he looked at Baekhyun. “Sure, why not?” 

Baekhyun grinned and motioned to his friends with a tilt of his head. Chanyeol made a point of seating himself directly across from Jongdae, giving him a taunting look as he sipped his own drink, and Jongin and Sehun sat next to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon noticed that Baekhyun, however, had pulled a chair from a neighboring table to push it next to Minseok and sat down. 

He couldn’t hear what Baekhyun was whispering to his friend with a playful smirk, but when Baekhyun’s hand found its way onto Minseok’s arm, something tightened in his throat. 

Baekhyun’s words from the previous day were still fresh in his mind: _I already have a prospect._ It was awfully silly, but the thought that Baekhyun was hinting at him made his heart skip a beat. Not that he fancied the mullet-head anyway, but it was an interesting notion in his mundane life. The fact that Baekhyun might have been referring to his friend instead… 

He cut the thought short. This was unlike him and it did not matter. Minseok had his eyes on Yixing anyway, and Baekhyun was trouble. Case closed. There was no reason to have a personal Socratic seminar about his feelings. 

He felt a nudge at his side and saw Kyungsoo gazing at him with a slight frown. “You good?” 

Junmyeon smiled. “Of course, no worries.” 

“Alright. I’m going to take your pickle then,” Kyungsoo said and grabbed it without question. 

Junmyeon giggled. 

It was Thursday now, and Junmyeon was walking down the sidewalk along the chain of convenience stores. Underneath the glowering sun, he licked the bead of apple mint ice cream that was dripping down his cone, and next to him was Kyungsoo, biting into his own mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

“Jongdae’s momma called him out, but what’s Minseok occupied with?” Kyungsoo questioned. “We didn’t get to play soccer today.” 

Junmyeon shrugged. “Beats me. He’ll probably tell us later.” 

“I hope so, I wanna know about it. Oh, by the way, I have to stop by someplace to pick up my old man’s car.” Kyungsoo received an inquisitive look from his friend. 

“The car your dad needed repairing the other day, yeah?” 

“Mhm, that’s the one. He wanted me to bring it back home since he’s at work during the day. He’s been catching the bus.” 

Junmyeon apprehensively licked his ice cream. “Sure, I’ll come along.” 

The two boys finished their ice cream cones and began to walk in the opposite direction of where they were initially heading. As Kyungsoo was recalling his favorite embarrassing story of Jongdae from their sophomore year, Junmyeon mentally felt spent. He knew exactly who worked at the car repair shop in their small town. 

Byun Baekhyun. 

If Baekhyun was working today, this would be the most Junmyeon had seen him in the span of four days. That was frankly embarrassing. This was not even school where he could simply reprimand Baekhyun for irrational behavior because it was his job; this was summer and he had no responsibility, which meant interacting with him was going to be a pain in the ass. Not that he disliked people, it was just a personal burden after the dumb encounters he’d had with Baekhyun on Monday and Tuesday—two days in a row. 

Kyungsoo obviously did not take any of this into consideration as they rounded the corner and stepped into the broad open garage of Byun’s Mechanic Repair. Junmyeon wished the polite Mr. Byun was working today. 

“Ah, look who it is,” a melodic voice drawled out. 

_Fuck that wish, apparently._

From behind the open hood of a car emerged Baekhyun, a smirk dancing on his lips. “Dying to see me, huh, Myeon?” 

If Junmyeon didn’t have a reputation to keep up, he would’ve flashed him the bird. Instead, he kept his fingers down at his sides and lamely said, “Seems like I’ll never see the end of you.” 

Baekhyun chuckled. “So it seems.” 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “I’m here to pick up my dad’s car.” 

“Oh, yes. I gotta finish some tweaks to it, but it should take five minutes. It’s in the corner.”

They followed Baekhyun around the sunlit garage to the forest green Datsun, and he popped open the hood before getting to work with a few different tools. Kyungsoo was watching his proficient movements, but Junmyeon had no knowledge of car manufacturing whatsoever, which led him to accidentally focus on the way Baekhyun’s bicep muscle flexed when he screwed the—

Baekhyun looked up and teasingly raised an eyebrow at him. 

_Oh shit._

“Are you going to the fair tomorrow night?” Junmyeon blurted. 

Kyungsoo slowly turned his head to stare at him with a baffled expression. 

But Baekhyun looked amused. “The Bird of Paradise Fair?” 

Junmyeon nodded. 

“I wasn’t too certain about going. But I’ll come with you if you are.” 

“We and Jongdae and Minseok go to the fair every summer,” Kyungsoo spoke up. It was evident that he was still confused, but Junmyeon appreciated his attempt to help out regardless. 

“Great!” Baekhyun closed the hood of the car shut. “I’ll bring my own friends and we can all go together. We’ll meet by the entrance at the time it starts.” 

Junmyeon started, “Oh—” 

“I’ll see you boys tomorrow night.” Baekhyun tossed Kyungsoo the keys of the Datsun and gave a wave before briskly exiting into the door at the back, probably into a small workroom. 

The two boys were left standing dumbfounded. 

“Uh, why don’t we get your dad’s car outta here?” Junmyeon suggested, and Kyungsoo agreed. 

They climbed into the car—Kyungsoo behind the wheel and Junmyeon sitting shotgun—and carefully drove it out of Byun’s Mechanic Repair and onto the streets. 

“Well, you’ve got us into quite the pickle,” Kyungsoo finally said. 

Junmyeon sputtered, “I fucking panicked, alright!” He huffed out. “Now we have to explain to the other two how there’s going to be eight of us this year.” 

Kyungsoo chortled. “Yeah. But speaking of, look who it is.” 

They were driving along the road slowly and Junmyeon craned his neck to look out the window and see Minseok, who had just left Ko Ko Bop Burgers. There was an apparent skip in his step. 

“Let’s give our boy a surprise, eh?” Kyungsoo said. He drove the car up to him and palmed the horn on his steering wheel. 

“ _GAH_!” Minseok whipped around and his eyes nearly protruded out of their sockets at the sight of the close car, until he recognized his best friends. 

“Minseok, get in!” Junmyeon called out to him, and he quickly obliged. After he seated himself behind the driver’s seat, Kyungsoo stepped on the gas again. “So what were you doing at Ko Ko Bop?” Junmyeon eagerly asked. 

A smile crept on Minseok’s lips and he coyly blew a dark strand of hair away from his eyes. “I spoke to Yixing.” 

“ _Yes_!” Junmyeon cheered for him. “What happened?” 

Kyungsoo glanced at Minseok through the rearview mirror. “Probably something good since he’s practically grinning from ear to ear.” 

Minseok scoffed, but he did not disagree. “I ordered a soda and then started some small talk with him before I asked him to come to the fair with us tomorrow night. He looked delighted!” 

“That’s most triumphant! I’d love for Yixing to come with us.” Junmyeon then paused, remembering who else was going to go with them. “About that, uh, we have four more people coming too.” He shifted around in his seat and saw Minseok frown. 

“Who else?” 

“We saw Baekhyun today and he said he was coming with us… He said he was going to bring his own friends which probably means Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun.” 

“It’s all Myeon’s fault,” Kyungsoo inserted, and Junmyeon stuck his tongue out at him. 

“The mullet-head invited himself,” Minseok groused, shaking his head. “Well, it’s not really a problem; we’ll just be a big group of nine then. Jongdae’s _not_ going to be pleased though.” 

Kyungsoo laughed. “I didn’t think about that. This should be hilarious.” 

“Or disastrous.” 

The Friday night air was warm yet enticing. It touched Junmyeon’s skin in a way that was comforting but filled him with anticipation. He and his three best friends were standing outside the gateway of the Bird of Paradise Fair, and he looked at the sign above with admiration. Orange and green paintbrush strokes modeled the petals and leaves of the beautiful, exotic flower that the fair was named after, a logo that Junmyeon had been familiar with his whole life. 

This would probably be their last time before they turned eighteen. The fair was held in their town every year on the first Friday night of summer, and the four boys grew up running around the fairgrounds, playing ring toss and the like for prizes, and eating tasty snacks like the fluffy clouds of cotton candy. Except this year, it wouldn’t be the four boys only. 

“Where the fuck is Baekhyun’s posse?” Jongdae demanded. 

“And Yixing?” Junmyeon added. 

“Yixing will come and find us a little later—he needs to help his parents close their shop first,” Minseok answered. “I got no clue about the others though.” 

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. “Let’s just head in if they don’t—” 

“Hey, boys!” 

They all turned in the direction of the call, and Junmyeon’s breath caught in his throat.

There stood Baekhyun, wearing a black tee that hugged all his curves dangerously and jeans that accentuated his thighs. A silver cross hung around his neck, though he looked like the opposite of a believer, and Junmyeon swallowed. 

This was a mighty bad idea. 

He tried to focus on Baekhyun’s friends instead. 

Chanyeol, who was keeping his head high as he looked down at Jongdae, wore a white overshirt with colorful flowers blooming on the fabric. Sehun, who had striking carrot-colored hair, wore a rainbow sweater that contrasted from the usual shirts that revealed his tattooed chest, but Jongin was still wearing a dark shirt with white palm trees that revealed his. 

Baekhyun made eye contact with Junmyeon before he looked Minseok up and down. 

“Let’s head in!” Junmyeon stated sharply, spurring the large group to finally enter the fair. As he walked beside Kyungsoo, his mind was brewing up a hurricane of thoughts. 

If Baekhyun really was after Minseok, Junmyeon could not blame him at all. Minseok was one of the most intelligent students at their school, and not only that—he was attractive. He was stylish and moved in graceful motions that were almost feline. But Junmyeon had little to be concerned about because Minseok liked Yixing and _invited_ him too, so he thought this would be rather interesting. That’s why he was completely shocked when Baekhyun sidled up next to him and asked, “So what do you want to do first? I don’t usually come to these kinda places.” 

“Uh…” Junmyeon peered around the various fair attractions as he clearly did not have an answer prepared. They neared a spectacle that produced boisterous yells. “Bumper cars?” 

Behind him, Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanged a glance. With a war cry, they each sprinted to the man admitting people into the car rink like the devil was loose on their trail. 

“Maybe not,” said Baekhyun. “I wouldn’t want to get caught in the middle of their bitch fight.” 

Junmyeon giggled and noticed another game. “What about darts?” 

“Sure.” 

Oh fuck, why did he suggest that? He couldn’t even play darts! 

Baekhyun, however, didn’t seem to notice Junmyeon’s internal struggle as he led him to the game and asked for a pack of darts. 

_Well, maybe he’s not good either._

Baekhyun flashed him a cheeky grin before taking aim at the round dartboard. He flicked his wrist forward and sent the dart shooting straight ahead like an agile dragonfly in the air. 

Bullseye.

Junmyeon was bamboozled at the least. Baekhyun chuckled and handed one of his darts to him. “Your turn.” 

Junmyeon nervously smiled. “I’m not exactly the best…” 

“Just go for it, it’s alright.” 

He let out a slow exhale and held the dart up, keeping his eye on the damned tiny red center of the dartboard. It was better to throw it and get the humiliation over with. He threw the dart forward, and the two boys watched it pathetically hit the bottom edge of the dartboard and fall to its sad demise. Junmyeon could not play darts for batshit. 

But Baekhyun did not insult him as he had expected. Instead, he stepped close to him with an amused smirk. “Why don’t we work on that, eh?” He took Junmyeon’s hand in his own—Junmyeon refrained from ripping his hand away out of surprise—and placed the dart between his fingers. “Now,” he said, holding Junmyeon’s hand to the right height, “focus on the bullseye with both eyes.” 

Junmyeon, however, was focusing on the way Baekhyun’s long, slender, ringed fingers were wrapped around his own. _Golly,_ he had never realized how attractive Baekhyun’s hands were— 

“Both eyes, yeah,” Junmyeon quickly said. 

“And… throw.” Baekhyun guided his hand back and forward, but the dart that left Junmyeon’s fingers had as much luck as the previous one. 

“I guess darts aren’t my thing,” he dejectedly noted. 

Baekhyun merely shrugged. “Your talents lie elsewhere. Maybe in scolding classmates and being the teacher’s pet.” 

“Hey!” Junmyeon pushed him lightly, but they both laughed. As Baekhyun started to throw darts again, Junmyeon’s nose caught the aroma of the nearby concession stand. “I’ll get us snacks,” he informed Baekhyun, who nodded before he headed off. 

As he strolled towards the food stand, he glimpsed around to see what his friends were up to. It looked like Yixing finally arrived because he spotted him with Minseok; the two of them were gaily eating caramel popcorn together. Near the stage where the speakers blasted music, Kyungsoo and Sehun were laughing at Jongin’s attempt at the moonwalk. Jongdae and Chanyeol were nowhere to be seen, and Junmyeon hoped that didn’t mean they had escaped to an empty parking lot to settle their scores with their fists. Nevertheless, he was content with the happiness everyone radiated. 

Junmyeon received two sticks of cotton candy from the kind old lady at the concession stand and then returned to Baekhyun. To his surprise, there were no darts in his hands anymore. 

“A bunny?” 

Baekhyun smugly held up the stuffed animal. “I won it.” He gave it to him in exchange for a cotton candy stick. “And I gladly present it to you.” 

Junmyeon affectionately looked over the stuffed animal, a cute little rabbit with a baby pink nose and fur the color of snow. “Thank you, Baekhyun,” he said softly. 

“One condition though,” Baekhyun declared over his pink cloud of cotton candy, and Junmyeon looked up from the plushie. “You have to name it after me.” 

Junmyeon thought it was a silly request, but he did not protest. “If you insist… I’ll call him Baekhyunnie.” 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in a coquettish manner. “Baekhyunnie? _Ooh_ ,” he chirped. 

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed and he hid his face behind his cotton candy. “Let’s play another game!” He started walking immediately, hoping to avoid the chance of embarrassing himself further. 

“Junmyeon, wait.” Baekhyun was beside him again, and he placed his hand lightly on Junmyeon’s arm. “Walk with me for a bit?” 

It was certainly unexpected, but then again, nothing was going the way Junmyeon had expected tonight. After a few moments, he nodded. Why not? He had nothing to lose. 

Baekhyun smiled and tilted his head to indicate where he had in mind. He led them out of the fairgrounds by sneaking between the photo booth and ring toss stand before speaking again. “Let’s circle around the place.” 

So they did, finishing their cotton candy in serene silence before throwing the sticks away in a disposal bin they came across. From the fair, Junmyeon could hear the faint laughs and shouts of the people, and on his own side, he could hear the rustle of the tree leaves from the calm summer breeze and the slight flutter of a lustrous firefly that flew by his ear. He listened to both worlds fondly. 

“Enjoying yourself, bunny?” Baekhyun asked. 

Junmyeon was confused, glancing between him and the stuffed animal in his hands until Baekhyun chuckled. 

“I mean you, Myeon.” 

“Me? Why are you calling me _bunny_?” 

“Because you’re just like one. You’re small and try to scamper away when you get flustered easily.” Baekhyun brought his hands to his chest, mimicking a meager animal by curling his bottom lip and looking around fearfully. He then straightened to his usual straight posture and raised an eyebrow teasingly, and Junmyeon resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. 

“I do not!” There was no way he could admit that he only got flustered around _Baekhyun_. 

“Bunnies are adorable, Myeon. That’s not something to worry about.” 

Junmyeon scoffed. “You’re being too kind, aren’t you? I would expect you to act like this with Minseok.” 

There was only a slight surprise on Baekhyun’s features, but it was covered with amusement. “Minseok? Why?” 

Wow, so he had to explain now? 

He played with the rabbit’s cotton ears. “It’s clear that you’re interested in Minseok. Isn’t that why you came to the fair with us?” 

“If I came for Minseok, I wouldn’t be spending the night with you.” 

It was said simply, but it made it difficult for Junmyeon to make eye contact with his penetrating eyes. 

Baekhyun continued, “I’ll be honest; Minseok’s fly as hell and I’m not blind to that. But I’ve had my eyes on someone else the whole time.” And now his eyes were on Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon felt conscious about his every move. He stayed silent as he mulled over Baekhyun’s words, feigning concentration on the plushie in the meantime. He was no dingle—he knew he was hinting at him. Now the question was what the hell should he say? Taking in a breath, he slowly started, “Uh, Baekhyun…” 

“Myeon.” Baekhyun grabbed his upper arm. There was intrigue twinkling in his eyes as he looked ahead. Junmyeon was about to try to find what captured his attention, but Baekhyun dragged him backward and into a bushy area, where he pulled him down into a crouching position. 

“Byun, what the—?” 

“Look.” Baekhyun pointed, and Junmyeon’s eyes followed the direction of his finger to see what he was talking about. When he did, his jaw dropped. 

Pressed up against the wall of a large discarded stand were Jongdae and Chanyeol. Lips locked. Kissing with angry fervor. 

Junmyeon felt like he was sitting through a tidal wave of stupefaction and Baekhyun was snickering next to him. After floundering for words, Junmyeon was finally able to sputter out, “I can’t believe _Jongdae’s_ pinning Chanyeol against the wall. He’s shorter than him by, what, like, five inches?” 

“Ah, Yeol’s a big softie. He’d need a push,” Baekhyun commented, mirthful. “I can’t believe all their bitterness was sexual tension that led up to _this_.” He laughed into his hands before looking up again. “I’m going to make sure Chanyeol does not hear the end of this.” 

Junmyeon started to laugh too, already predicting the looks on Kyungsoo's and Minseok’s faces when he’d tell them. And Jongdae’s when he would expose him. 

After a few more sniggers, Junmyeon sat upon his knees. “We should probably leave them be before they get to second base right out here.” 

Baekhyun nodded and pushed himself up too. “Good thinking, bunny.” 

The two of them creeped out of the bushes and scampered back into the Bird of Paradise Fair, a new buzz surrounding them now. For the rest of the night, they played several games and tasted various candies and snacks. To top everything off, they rejoined their friends—Jongdae and Chanyeol finally returned and Junmyeon and Baekhyun glanced at each other with suppressed smiles—to dance away to the upbeat music. Eventually, the colorful lights of the parade slowly dimmed and people began to trickle out, including the group of nine. Junmyeon held onto his bunny Baekhyunnie throughout the whole thing. 

“You really like it, don’t ya?” Baekhyun noted as they left the fair. His hands were casually in his pockets and he gave a small nod towards the plushie. 

Junmyeon smiled shyly. “It’s so cute.” 

Baekhyun stopped walking and kicked away a pebble. “Um, about the bunny…” 

Junmyeon looked at him with an inquisitive frown. 

He glanced up from the ground and stated, “I stole it.” 

“You _what_?” 

“Look, some narbo came and shot his darts better than me and I couldn’t let that happen. It was a quick swipe—you looked so happy with the bunny anyway!” He quickly justified. 

But Junmyeon only smiled. “I’ll take good care of Baekhyunnie so that your thievery pays off.” 

Relief flashed in Baekhyun’s eyes and his lips curved into a smirk. “Give him a good night kiss for me, will you?” 

Junmyeon clicked his tongue. “Don’t push it, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun chuckled and gave a wave before running off to Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun.

Junmyeon knew exactly the gossip they would be talking about, so he himself hurried to his friends, now including Yixing, and was ready to hear Jongdae’s loud whines and the others bursting into laughter.

Junmyeon woke up from a serene sleep the next morning. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, appreciating the golden rays of sunlight that filtered in through the window blinds and kissed his eyelids. He slowly sat up, and a small smile crept onto his lips immediately. Across from him was Baekhyunnie, sitting on top of his dresser and looking back at him with its bright eyes. The little rabbit caused him to recall the previous night’s events. A night that he surely had not expected to consider as one of his most enjoyable. 

He pushed aside the covers and got out of bed. He was looking forward to making himself a good breakfast, and if his mother hadn’t awakened yet he would like to make her some too. After making some buttered toast and fried eggs, he neatly sorted the food on a wooden breakfast tray and carefully carried it to his mother’s room. He slowly pushed the door open with his foot and saw that his mother was already awake. She was lying on her side and absentmindedly looking across the room, but when she saw Junmyeon she smiled and pulled herself up to a sitting position. 

“Breakfast in bed?” she asked, pleasantly surprised. 

“Mhm!” Junmyeon kissed her cheek and placed the tray in front of her. “You’ve been busy with the start of this summer, so I wanted to do something nice.” 

“Well, this is _definitely_ nice,” she said, relishing the delightful aroma of the food. She took a sip of the orange juice. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to spend time with you, Junnie. Pretty soon you’ll be going to college and—” 

“Mom, I still have a whole year of high school left!” Junmyeon laughed. 

His mother gave a small smile, but then it grew wider. “Why don’t you go out and get us some snacks later? And we can spend the afternoon talking about all the things you’ve done since summer started.” 

“Of course!” 

She lovingly cupped his cheek and then chortled. “Alright, go have fun, Junnie. I’ll get some work done by then.” 

With that, Junmyeon left her room to let her finish her breakfast. When the sun rose higher in the sky to look over the whole town with its bright glare, indicating it was afternoon, he headed out onto the lively streets. As he walked to the gas station store, he pondered which snacks he should pick, finally deciding once he arrived. He reached for the door handle. 

“ _Bunny_ ,” a voice sang. 

Junmyeon abruptly stopped. He turned around. 

Byun Baekhyun was languidly sitting atop the hood of his pickup truck, a cigarette in between his lean fingers and tendrils of smoke escaping his lips, which were curled into a smirk. 

Junmyeon wanted to consider his call as one of someone cooing to their beloved pet, but he couldn’t help but think it sounded more like a devious fox’s call to its little prey. Regardless, he could not stop the shy smile that formed on his lips. “Good afternoon, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun chuckled. “What were you so focused on that you didn’t notice me?” 

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing. What are you doing here? Filling your truck with gas?” 

Baekhyun hummed in answer, bringing the cigarette to his lips. 

Junmyeon swallowed. Baekhyun’s suggestive comments from last night’s walk around the fair—before they stumbled upon their friends’ passionate affair—were constantly pushing him from the back of his mind. He wanted to ask about it, but what if Baekhyun pulled a _“sike!”_ on him, hopped into his pickup truck, and drove away to leave him high and dry? 

“Are you free tonight?” Baekhyun asked, cutting his thoughts. 

“Oh, yeah. Why?” 

“I want to take you to see a drive-in movie.” 

Junmyeon was caught off guard. “For real?” 

“ _Yeah_.” 

“Can you even find one?” 

Baekhyun replied as if without a doubt. “It’s summer _and_ a Saturday. Of course I can find one.” 

Junmyeon poked his tongue into his cheek, reluctant. But, of course, Baekhyun would not give up. 

“I’ll pick you up at your place tonight at eight. Sound like a plan?” 

Junmyeon ended up caving in easily. “Okay, I’ll be ready by then.” 

Satisfied, Baekhyun smiled and nodded him off. “Alright, go do what you need to do. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Leaving Baekhyun to finish refueling his truck, Junmyeon continued into the store. As he collected some bags of snacks, he huffed out. What had he gotten himself into _this_ time? 

At first, Junmyeon was not sure about what to wear, but he eventually settled on a striped, multi-colored tank top with a mauvish-crimson flannel on top. 

_It’s not like it’s a date,_ he thought to himself as he tied a neckerchief around his neck. So then why was he feeling anxious? 

He checked the clock. It was almost time for Baekhyun to arrive and pick him up. He bid his mother farewell and exited his house, taking a seat on the chair they had placed on their small porch. There was the natural sound of crickets chirping, and Junmyeon’s nerves began to relax as he basked in the air surrounding him. 

The weather tonight was exceptional; it wasn’t warm enough to make his clothes stick to his skin, but not chilly enough to cause goosebumps either. A beautiful full moon illuminated the dark sky above, providing light where the golden light of the lamp posts was not able to reach. Baekhyun had picked a perfect night for attending a drive-in theater. 

The sound of a revving engine cut through the tranquil setting and a red pickup truck rode into his driveway. His ride was here. Baekhyun poked his head out the car window, his arm already hanging out idly. “Ready, Myeon?” The small ring on his lower lip glinted in the moonlight. 

Dear God, no Junmyeon was _not!_ But instead of running back into the haven of his house, he stood up and allowed his legs to carry him to the passenger side of the truck. When he sat down in the seat, he almost opened the door again to promptly leave. 

Baekhyun was wearing a honey-colored dress jacket with intricate designs covering the whole piece and only the lower buttons done. Except, he wore no shirt underneath. His usual silver necklace hung around his neck and the cross pendant rested on the sliver of his bare chest. 

Junmyeon tried not to stare. He felt a mix of emotions—flustered, aroused, fucked over, and even confused as to why _he_ was sitting in _his_ car. He almost choked out, “You managed to find a drive-in?” 

Baekhyun replied with a complacent simper. “Of course. Didn’t I tell you I would?” He started the radio and the tunes of ABBA filled the vehicle, causing Junmyeon to smile. 

The drive across town took about fifteen minutes, and Junmyeon could see the bright lights emitting from the theater before they had reached it. Once they were in the parking area, Baekhyun parked the truck towards the back. They were a little distant from the other vehicles, but they had a perfect view of the large screen ahead at the same time. Baekhyun left to get them snacks from the concession stand at the front and then came back with two sodas and a bucket of buttered popcorn. The two boys maintained a pleasant conversation until the screen lit up with color, indicating the start of the movie. 

The movie was whimsical, and Junmyeon found himself giggling for plenty of time. However, he also found himself sneaking glances at the boy beside him. Baekhyun was laughing as he placed popcorn into his mouth, and Junmyeon felt a strange feeling in his chest that was warm and buried where his heart beat. 

Baekhyun was dangerously beautiful, not that he hadn’t realized it before, but seeing him in a moment of almost innocent joy enunciated it differently. Suddenly, Baekhyun looked away from the movie and locked eyes with him. 

Junmyeon could not look away. Were his nerves making him stupid? Confident? Or stupidly confident? He didn’t know. 

Baekhyun smiled at him. “You know you look so cute like that?” Then he placed his hand on Junmyeon’s bare thigh. 

_Jesus, take the wheel._

His voice was low. “You should wear your shorts more.” His hand slowly crept up his thigh, inciting a shiver. “Your thighs are beautiful.” 

He shifted in his seat to turn his whole body towards him, and Junmyeon knew there would be no more movie-watching. Baekhyun’s attention was long gone from the screen ahead of them and his sharp eyes were now focused on him. He was staring at Junmyeon before running his tongue along his lips, raising a brow. 

Junmyeon considered some possible actions he could take in the next few moments—flee the car, continue watching the movie, thank the Lord he worked out his quads—but he came to his ultimate decision. 

_Fuck it._

He pulled Baekhyun by his dress jacket and smashed his lips against his. Baekhyun was slightly caught off guard by Junmyeon’s sudden, initiative move, but he then chuckled into Junmyeon’s mouth as he kissed him back. He placed his hand on the back of his neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Junmyeon felt him prod his lips with his tongue and granted him access by opening his mouth wider, and fireworks exploded in his stomach from the heat that was growing below. He sucked on Baekhyun’s plush bottom lip and could taste the metal of the lip ring on his tongue. 

Baekhyun pulled away, slightly breathless, but he was still never at a loss for words. “You’re more than just an innocent member of the student council, aren’t you, bunny?” He tugged at Junmyeon’s arms and the other climbed over the center console to seat himself on his lap. 

Their mouths found each other and the sounds of their kisses were driving Junmyeon crazy. Baekhyun pulled away again, this time to hastily close the truck windows, and Junmyeon leaned down to press his lips against the pulse underneath his jaw. 

He kissed a short path towards the tattoo; stems with leaves, all made of dark ink, wound around the side of Baekhyun’s neck and he traced them with his tongue, taking the time to suck on the skin occasionally. This elicited a deep moan from Baekhyun that encouraged him further, but Baekhyun’s fingers, which were buried into his curly hair, pulled his face up to kiss him roughly. 

Baekhyun began to move his hips underneath him, which caused Junmyeon to gasp in surprise. Waves of euphoria were passing through his body and he ground himself into him. Baekhyun firmly grabbed the sides of his hips to gain control, setting a steady rhythm for them that was accompanied by their moans. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Baekhyun sighed. His voice was much deeper now, coated with pleasure. 

Junmyeon could feel Baekhyun’s erection pressing against him from underneath as they moved their clothed loins against each other, and his own dick was throbbing in his shorts. He closed his eyes and savored the intense sensations that were causing his body to tremble. 

“Junmyeon,” Baekhyun breathily whispered. “Look at me.” 

Junmyeon opened his eyes and did as requested, looking into his blown-out pupils and watching his mouth go slack from ecstasy. Baekhyun then pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s swollen ones and kissed him and let his tongue travel wherever he could. 

“Baek!” Junmyeon managed to gasp. He was close, and Baekhyun sped up the pace of their hips. 

For the next minute, both of their moans grew louder in volume as they chased their highs together. When finally reaching his climax, Junmyeon grunted and let his forehead rest against Baekhyun’s shoulder, feeling it quiver when the other finished too. 

The inside of the truck was quiet now, save for the sounds of their panting as the boys recollected their breaths. Junmyeon slowly straightened himself up. Baekhyun was gazing at him with a small smile that held admiration. The lights from the movie screen behind him were twinkling like stars in the dark sky that Baekhyun’s pupils were. 

“That was amazing, bunny,” Baekhyun purred. He emitted a boyish giggle and kissed the tip of his nose, all of this causing Junmyeon’s rapidly-beating heart to flutter like it had little wings. 

“Do you… want to watch the rest of the movie?” asked Junmyeon, even though he knew there was no way he could concentrate nor understand what was currently occurring. 

Baekhyun had no interest either and chuckled. “Hell no. Why don’t I take you to get some food instead?” 

Junmyeon smiled. “I would like that.” He returned to the passenger seat and buckled on his seatbelt. 

Baekhyun revved up the engine, ignoring the likelihood of disrupting the drive-in’s calm setting, and rode the pickup truck out of the theater. He drove them across town again, this time with one hand holding Junmyeon’s hand. 

Sundays were usually for sleeping in and spending the day lounging on the couch watching MTV. But today, the doorbell rang as soon as Junmyeon finished his breakfast. Confused, he placed his dish in the sink and hurried to the door. It couldn’t be his mother; she had just left to spend time with her friends. He opened the door and blinked in surprise. 

Standing on his porch was Jongin, who smiled sweetly at him. “Hi, Junmyeon,” he greeted. “Do you want to go play water balloons with us?” 

To his greater surprise, Kyungsoo peaked out from behind Jongin with his signature heart-shaped smile. 

“Come with us, Myeon!” he urged. “You were just gonna be a couch potato anyway, and it’s hot today.” 

Junmyeon stuck his tongue out at him but did not decline. “Sure, why not? Who else is there?” 

“All our friends,” Kyungsoo replied. “Now come on, slowpoke!” 

Junmyeon followed the two boys down the street. As Kyungsoo and Jongin excitedly conversed, he wondered when they had suddenly clicked with each other. Not that it entirely mattered right now because there was anticipation slowly building up inside him. 

If Kyungsoo and Jongin said all their friends were going to be there, that meant he would see Baekhyun. His cheeks still flushed pink when he reimagined what they had done in Baekhyun’s pickup truck the previous night. Maybe he’d tell his best friends about that later. 

They finally stopped at a house where their friends were on the driveway, filling up various balloons of different colors with water. 

“We got him!” Jongin announced to them, and Chanyeol stepped out of the house with more balloons at the same time. 

“Alright, losers, split into teams!” he boomed out. He then audibly mumbled, “Jongdae, you better be good because I’m going to play like this is _war_.” 

As Chanyeol and Jongdae began to conspire their battle strategies, Junmyeon spotted Minseok and Yixing and was about to approach them before he caught sight of Baekhyun, who had finished filling up two balloons and was standing up. They made eye contact, and Junmyeon felt giddy and shy all at the same time. Baekhyun grinned and walked over to him. 

“Bunny, you’re here.” He placed a lime-colored water balloon in Junmyeon’s hand and then kissed his rosy cheek. “Why don’t we kick all their asses, hm?” 

Junmyeon gave a firm, determined nod that caused Baekhyun to laugh, and the water balloon fight began. 

The boys all ran with their clothes soaked and mouths emitting gleeful laughter and shouts, and Junmyeon was thankful for this summer that brought him his new boyfriend and seven good friends. 

With them, the rest of the summer was sure to be exceptional.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think 💌


End file.
